Heartbeat: MenmaHina
by ookami child
Summary: Menma yang baddas kepincut dengan Hinata yang imut dan manis. So, enjoy it! Warning inside! Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Heartbeat © ookami**

_**Warning!**__ AU, OOC, typo(s), __penggunaan bahasa nonformal__, 'Heart Attack' by Demi Lovato & 'Hummingbird Heartbeat' by Katy Perry (recommended song), dll._

_DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ_

.

.

.

* * *

**Heartbeat: Chapter One**

Itachi menatap lurus penuh rasa penasaran pada sosok pemuda yang berdiri tidak jauh dari hadapannya. Perlahan dialihkannya pandangan mengikuti tatapan pemuda itu, seketika kerutan di keningnya bermunculan sembari menahan senyum geli menyadari apa atau lebih tepatnya siapa yang sedang dipandangi temannya itu.

"Gue yang lagi mimpi, atau lo emang lagi melototin tuh cewek?" tanyanya pada sosok itu sambil menyeringai.

Yang ditanya hanya mendengus kesal tanpa minat membalas tatapannya. "Ganggu aja lo. Pulang sana!" sahutnya dengan cueknya.

"Wah, jangan sampai ini ketahuan sama yang lain. Seorang Menma lagi melototin cewek," ucap Itachi dengan kekehan mengejeknya. "Apa kata dunia?"

"Bisa diam nggak sih lo!?" sekilas Menma melirik kesal ke arah Itachi yang masih doyan bercokol di sampingnya dengan tatapan mengejek. "Sana lo! Balik ke nyokap lo, makan terus bobo siang. Bawel banget ngurusin gue."

"Santai, _bro_! Penasaran aja gue ngeliatin lo dari tadi..." tiba-tiba Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika kembali menatap objek yang sedang menjadi observasi Menma, "Eh, bukannya tuh cewek temennya adik gue ya?"

Seketika Menma menatap Itachi dengan tajam. "Maksud lo?"

"Iya, itu kayaknya temen SMP-nya Sasuke sama Naruto deh. Ada tuh foto kelulusannya di kamarnya Sasuke."

"Maksud gue fotonya rame-rame," ralatnya ketika mendapat tatapan ketidaksukaan dari mata Menma saat mendengar foto cewek itu ada di kamar adiknya.

"Kok gue nggak tau?" tanyanya curiga.

Itachi terkekeh, "Kapan sih lo peduli sama temen-temen adek lo? Palingan cuma Sasuke sama Shikamaru aja yang lo inget."

Kembali Menma memfokuskan tatapannya pada gadis dikejauhan yang sedang duduk di bangku depan kelas bersama teman _blonde_-nya.

"Menma, tunggu. Lo nggak..." seketika Itachi menatap Menma dengan pandangan kaget sekaligus takjub, "Seriusan, nih!? Itu cewek?"

Kembali Menma menatap tajam Itachi. "Nggak usah mikir macam-macam deh. Kayak cewek aja lo. Kepo!" sahutnya sembari berlalu meninggalkan Itachi dengan perasaan tidak rela karena harus memutuskan kontak matanya dari gadis yang sedari tadi ditatapnya tanpa henti.

Itachi menatap kepergian Menma sembari membolak-balikkan tatapannya ke arah gadis yang tadi menjadi perbincangan mereka.

Perlahan dia menarik sebelah ujung bibirnya untuk menyeringai licik. "Udah gede ternyata temen gue," bisiknya lirih, "H_ot news_ nih...," ucapnya sambil berjalan menyusul Menma sembari memutar otak untuk merencanakan sesuatu.

.

.

Perlahan tapi pasti Menma berusaha menjauhi Itachi, menghindari anak itu adalah pilihan tepat sekarang ini, sebelum sulung Uchiha itu semakin berusaha mengorek tentang apa yang sedang dilakukannya tadi—ralat—beberapa waktu ini.

Teman sebangkunya itu tampangnya saja kalem, tapi dalamnya sangat jahil dan brengsek. Lihat saja, sekarang pemuda itu pasti sedang memutar otak jeniusnya untuk bisa membujuknya memberitahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya tadi. Harus lebih berhati-hati –pikirnya.

.

.

"Mah...! Mamaaah...!"

Menma mendecak kesal mendengar teriakan adiknya dari sebelah kamarnya. Didengarnya si adik bergegas keluar kamar mencari mamanya. Cih, membuat masalah apa lagi bocah itu—pikirnya, menganggu tidur siangnya saja.

"Haaahhh!?" belum beberapa waktu sekarang teriakan mamanya yang terdengar. Benar-benar pasangan ibu-anak yang heboh. Untung saja dia mewarisi gen papanya yang tidak banyak bicara jadi tidak perlu bergabung dengan duo heboh itu di rumah ini.

Dan belum sempat dia mengambil pemutar musiknya untuk menyumbatkan ke telinga tapi keburu pintu kamarnya diterjang heboh oleh duo yang tak kalah hebohnya.

"Menma!" jerit mamanya sambil menatapnya berbinar-binar.

Apa-apaan lagi ini? Yang satu memandangnya dengan tatapan mendamba. Sedang yang satu lagi menatapnya dengan seringai licik sambil berdiri di belakang punggung mamanya.

"Apaan sih, Mah? Pakai teriak-teriak siang bolong begini?"

"Sayang, beneran ya yang dibilang Naru-chan?" sahut mamanya memelas bahagia.

"Apaan?" Menma mulai mencium gelagak tidak baik dari tatapan mama dan adiknya.

"Lihat ini deh, _bro_!" Naruto menyodorkan ponselnya dan meminta Menma membaca pesan teks yang dikirim oleh seseorang yang teramat dekat dengannya selama di sekolah.

_Abang lo lagi naksir cewek. Manis banget. _

Glek! Menma menelan ludah sembari menahan umpatannya agar tidak terucap dihadapan mamanya. _Itachi brengsek!_ Lihat saja besok dia akan membuat perhitungan kepada sulung Uchiha itu.

"Serius nih, _bro_? Siapa sih ceweknya? Anak sekolah kita juga? Kelas berapa? Temen sekelas lo ya?" cerocos Naruto tanpa henti dengan tampang mengejek penuh selidik. Sialan adiknya ini! Awas saja kalau nanti mamanya sudah menjauh, akan dihabisinya bocah kuning itu seperti biasa.

"Iya, sayang. Ini beneran, kan? Yang mana sih ceweknya? Mama penasaran." Mamanya ikutan heboh mendayu-dayu menatapnya dengan berbinar.

Menma menghela nafas. Harus ekstra sabar menghadapi duo makhluk ini. Seperti trik yang selalu diajarkan papanya, harus perlahan tapi tegas.

"Ck! Apaan sih mah! Itu cuma candaannya Itachi aja," sahutnya dengan kalem sembari kembali menjatuhkan badan ke kasur empuknya. "Nggak usah ditanggepin."

"Eh, kagak mungkin! Jarang-jarang nih si Itachi ngirim pesan ke gue yang isinya cuma ginian kalo kabarnya ini nggak bener. Iya, kan Mah?"

"Iya, sayang," sahut mamanya mendukung analisis _absurd_ Naruto. "Itachi kan nggak mungkin bohong. Nggak kayak tipe Sasuke sama Naru-chan yang doyan bener ngibulin mama sama papa."

"Ih, mama. Kok gitu sih!?" sewot naruto mendengar sahutan mamanya.

"Udah deh. Ngapain sih pada ribut di sini!?" tegas Menma sambil menatap tajam tanda tidak ingin melanjutkan lagi dialog yang menurutnya tidak penting. "Lagian kan aku sudah pernah bilang ke mama. Nanti kalo sudah dapat pacar, aku langsung bawa kehadapan mama. Bahkan kalo mama minta ngawinin langsung, aku kawinin deh!"

Duo heboh itu langsung terdiam mendengar kalimat tegas dari mulut Menma, mereka tahu kalau dia sudah begitu maka tidak akan bisa diajak berbincang santai lagi.

"Tapi, kan, sayang...," Kushina—mamanya—tetap bersikeras.

"Mah, aku ngantuk. Mau tidur siang sekarang. Cuekin aja pesan dari Itachi, tuh anak lagi sableng. Oke!?" potong Menma sekali lagi dengan ketegasan tersirat.

"Okelah," Kushina memilih mengalah untuk sementara. "Mama selalu menunggu kabar baik dari kamu, sayang."

"Berlebihan deh, mama nih! Kayak nunggu balasan lamaran kerja aja!" sahut Naruto dengan kekehannya.

"Kalo elo ngerti ini berlebihan, cepet minggat dari kamar gue sekarang! Sebelum gue lindes!" balas Menma sambil menatap tajam pada adiknya.

"Iya, iya! Sensi bener," celetuk Naruto sembari menggiring ibunya menuju pintu. "Yuk, Mah! Tinggalin aja si gunung es!"

_Bocah tengik!_ maki Menma dalam hati. Sudah berani sekarang dia mengejeknya. Dan ini gara-gara si sialan Itachi Uchiha. Mampus anak itu besok karena berani membuat mama dan adiknya heboh begini.

.

.

"Oke, ngertikan perintah mama, Naru-chan?" Kushina berdiri dengan pose berkacak pinggang dihadapan putranya yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu menonton acara TV.

"Hmm... minggir dikit dong Mah, lagi asyik nih _spongebob_-nya."

"Naru-chan...," desis Kushina sambil menampilkan rambut _habanero_-nya.

Glek. Naruto menelan ludah melihat pose murka mamanya. "I-iya, Mah. Naru denger, kok. Ja-jadi nggak perlu gitu juga kali."

"Kamu sih, cuek gitu diajak kerjasama." Kushina mendudukkan dirinya di samping putra bungsunya.

"Tapi nggak pakai '_chan_' mah! Kan malu kalo kedengaran yang lain. Masa udah anak SMA dan cakep gini masih dipanggil kayak gitu," gerutu Naruto sambil cemberut dan merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan Kushina.

"Okelah. Naruto-kun deh sekarang. Tapi kamu ngerti kan yang mama bilang tadi?"

"Iya, iya. Ngerti. Tinggal selidiki aja kan kebenaran pesan teks-nya Itachi. Trus cari tahu juga siapa tuh cewek!?"

"_Good!_ Sekalian pakai biodata lengkap cewek itu. Kalau beneran manis kayak yang dibilang Itachi, langsung mama jadiin mantu deh."

"Ya elah, mama. Beneran berlebihan deh. Kan belum tentu beneran kabarnya."

"Eh, kan kamu sendiri yang bilang tadi ini pasti bener," sanggah Kushina sambil mencubit gemas hidung putranya, "Lagian kan langka kejadian kayak begini, abang kamu naksir cewek! Mama sempat khawatir lho, kirain Menma itu 'menyimpang', habisnya nggak pernah ada kabar dia jalan sama cewek. Dan udah kelas duabelas SMA gini masih nggak pernah bawa cewek ke rumah."

"Dia normal, mah. Nggak usah khawatir," sahut Naruto terkekeh sambil membayangkan ekspresi murka abangnya kalau mendengar ucapan mamanya barusan. "Dianya aja yang terlalu gunung es buat cewek-cewek. Terlalu milih sih!"

"Iya, nggak kayak kamu, sok playboy!"

"Ih, Mama. Itu kan artinya aku populer dan laris."

"Ah, kamu ini. Udah lah, yang penting sekarang kamu laksanakan aja perintah dari mama. Selidiki abang kamu. Dan nggak boleh ketahuan ya!?"

"Iya, sip!" sahut Naruto sembari berniat untuk segera menghubungi sahabatnya, Sasuke dan Shikamaru, untuk meminta bantuan tambahan. Jarang-jarang kan dia bisa ikut mengerjai abangnya yang selalu tidak bisa dikalahkannya sejak kecil. Hitung-hitung sebagai balas dendam.

.

.

Hinata baru saja meletakkan handuknya setelah dipakai untuk mengeringkan rambut saat ponselnya berdering.

"Hinata, beneran yang dibilang Ino? Tuh cowok gangguin lo lagi?" cerocos Sakura begitu Hinata mengangkat telepon.

"Duh, elo nih. Nyerocos aja sih? Kirain mau ngapain pakai nelpon segala."

"Sori. Habisnya si _pig_ juga heboh banget ngabarinnya, jadinya kan gue penasaran akut lo diapain sama kakaknya Naruto."

"Emangnya Ino bilang gue diapain?"

"Diliatin."

"Nah, itu artinya gue diapa-apain nggak sih?"

"Hm, nggak deh kayaknya."

Hinata memutar bola matanya dengan kesal setengah geli. "Itu elo tahu! Berlebihan ah. Si Ino pake didengerin. Heboh tuh anak."

"Tapi elo juga risih kan jadinya?"

"Iya. Tapi biarin aja lah, sekarang gue nggak peduli. Selama dia nggak deket-deket sama gue kayak kemaren, berarti masih aman. Kalau pun dia ngeyel deketin, tetep gue lawan."

"Yah, elo. Emang lupa ancamannya kemaren? Itu tampangnya serius banget waktu bilang dia nggak akan ngebiarin lo jalan sama cowok lain."

Hinata mendengus kesal. "Bodo amat! Gue udah keburu _ilfeel_ sama dia. Apa hak dia juga pake ngelarang-larang gue? Pacar bukan, kakak gue juga bukan."

"Duh, Hinata. Lo nih dengerin kita nggak sih waktu ngebahas profil dia? Dia pentolan sekolah, Hinata! bisa berabe kalo sampai macam-macam sama dia!"

"Iya, gue tahu kok! Tapi gue keburu kesel sama dia. Maunya apaan sih? Ngedeketin gue tapi pake acara maksa-maksa gitu. Ogah tahu nggak!?"

Sakura terkekeh mendengar gerutuan Hinata. "Elo sih pake acara punya muka imut gitu. Kesannya kan enak banget buat dimangsa."

"Rese lo!"

"He... okelah. Besok gue udah masuk lagi ke sekolah. Ntar gue bantuin deh buat ngadepin dia."

Hinata mendengus geli. "Lagak lo! Kemaren aja lo ikutan mingkem pas dia mojokin kita."

"Hahaha... maksud gue, bantuin pake doa."

.

.

* * *

_**Beberapa waktu sebelumnya...**_

Hinata tahu dengan pemuda yang berdiri menghadangnya di pintu kelas. Teramat tahu karena memang sosok itu adalah salah seorang yang selalu mereka—hampir semua cewek di kelas—bicarakan akhir-akhir ini. Salah satu dari pentolan sekolah, berandalan atau preman atau apalah itu yang disebut sebagai personel yang tidak pernah absen kalau ada acara tawuran ataupun perkelahian antar pelajar di sekolahnya.

Seniornya yang sekarang sedang duduk ditahun terakhirnya. Kakak dari salah satu teman SMP Hinata. Sosok pemuda yang terlampau terkenal dengan semua _track rec_ord-nya bersama teman-temannya, jadi sedikit banyak Hinata mengenal profil sosok itu.

Terkenal karena beringasnya kalau lagi berantem. Terkenal punya banyak penggemar karena statusnya yang selalu _single_—didukung dengan fisik yang memadai. Terkenal dengan _black list_-nya karena tidak pandang bulu kalau lagi hobi melanggar peraturan sekolah. Ditambah lagi bersama mitra seangkatannya—Uchiha Itachi, mereka selalu berhasil masuk sepuluh besar meski dengan semua sikap berandalnya, dan itulah yang membuat sosok yang sedang berdiri di pintu kelasnya itu semakin memuncak posisinya di SMA mereka.

Berkaitan dengan kelas. Untuk apa pemuda itu berdiri di pintu masuk kelasnya? Memangnya ada keperluan apa dia di sini? Dan hei! Dia tidak sedang menatap Hinata kan sekarang?

Hinata semakin mengerutkan kening ketika sosok itu berjalan perlahan memasuki kelas. Masih dengan menatapnya lurus. Benar dia kan yang sedang ditatap? Berhubung setelah bel pulang berbunyi hampir semua temannya sudah berhamburan keluar kelas dan hanya menyisakan Hinata, Ino, Sakura, dan beberapa teman yang masih sibuk menyalin catatan di papan tulis. Dan yang sekarang sedang berdiri di depan kelas adalah Hinata, sedangkan Ino, Sakura dan beberapa temannya masih sibuk merapikan buku mereka di belakang. Jadi, wajar sajakan Hinata berpikir dia yang sedang ditatap dan didatangi pemuda itu?

Oke. Jujur saja. Hinata memang pernah berinteraksi dengan pemuda itu. Dua minggu yang lalu tepatnya, saat dia tidak sengaja mendapati gerombolan pemuda itu dengan teman-temannya sedang berkelahi di ujung jalan sekolah tempat biasanya Hinata lewati saat pulang. Dan karena tidak ada jalan lain, terpaksa dia bersembunyi dulu. Kemudian setelah berkelahian itu selesai barulah Hinata berani keluar dari persembunyiannya untuk segera pulang.

Dan dilihatnya pemuda itu terduduk di tembok dengan darah menetes dari pelipisnya. Berhubung Hinata selalu diajarkan untuk berbuat baik oleh mamanya dan diikuti rasa kasian yang besar. Jadilah dia tanpa sadar dan pikir panjang merelakan saputangannya untuk diberikan ke telapak tangan pemuda itu, berharap bisa digunakan untuk membersihkan pelipisnya yang berdarah. Kemudian tanpa kata, Hinata langsung berlalu meninggalkannya dan berangsur melupakan kejadian itu karena hanya menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu.

Karena itu cuma hal sepele kan? Atau pikirannya salah? Apa pemuda itu tidak suka dengan sikap sok baiknya tempo hari? Jadi sekarang berniat untuk memberi peringatan padanya agar tidak ikut campur lagi.

Menma menatap lurus gadis bersurai indigo dihadapannya sembari mendekat perlahan. Diperhatikannya sosok mungil gadis itu dengan seksama tanpa kentara. Badan mungil. Rambut lurus panjang dengan poni hampir mencapai mata. Bibir tipis merona. Bola mata dengan warna pucat lavender yang terlihat menenangkan bagi penglihatan Menma. Dan apa-apaan rona merah di pipinya itu? Sekuat tenaga Menma menahan diri untuk tidak bergerak sekira bisa menggigit beringas pipi _chubby_ yang terlihat lezat baginya.

_Sialan!_ makinya dalam hati. Mati-matian dia menahan ekspresi agar tetap tenang menanggapi detak jantungnya yang berdetak tidak sesuai dengan kapasitasnya. Terlalu cepat dan membuat dadanya sakit. Dia benci kondisi ini, maka dari itu urusan ini harus segera dituntaskan. Sekarang juga. Dia tidak punya pilihan lain. Dan harus dengan caranya.

Sesampainya Menma dihadapan Hinata, ditatapnya langsung manik mata gadis itu.

Yang ditatap langsung menjadi canggung, dan benarlah dugaan Hinata, dialah yang sedang jadi fokus pemuda itu.

"Nama lo siapa?"

"Hah?" tetap saja Hinata terperangah mendapati dirinya diajak bicara oleh Menma. Dan dijamin teman-temannya yang sedang sibuk di belakangnya juga ikut terperangah.

"Nama. Elo!" tegas Menma dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Eh, Hyuuga, kak." jawab Hinata dengan kagetnya karena mendapat tatapan intimidasi dari pemuda di depannya.

Menma menaikkan alisnya mendengar nama yang disebutkan Hinata. "Itu nama marga atau panggilan?"

"Ma-marga kak!"

"Gue minta yang lengkap."

"Hinata, kak. Hi-Hinata Hyuuga."

"Hm," Menma mengalihkan pandangan pada beberapa teman Hinata yang memandang mereka dengan pandangan kaget dan takjub karena mendapati salah satu pentolan sekolah mereka mengajak bicara Hinata yang notabene tidak pernah punya sejarah berkaitan dengan pemuda itu. "Tolong pada pergi ya! Gue ada perlu sama ini cewek," ucapnya dengan nada otoritas seorang kakak kelas.

Teman-teman Hinata langsung menurut. Mereka bergegas berbenah dan berjalan tergesa meninggalkan bangku masing-masing menuju keluar kelas. Tidak terkecuali teman dekat Hinata, Sakura dan Ino yang ketika melewatinya memberikan kode mata akan tetap setia menantinya di luar kelas dan memastikan akan mencuri dengar apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata nanti.

Menma kembali memfokuskan pandangan pada gadis dihadapannya. Ditatapnya Hinata dengan pandangan tak terbaca, jelas ketegangan dan ketidakmengertian terpatri di wajah gadis itu, bahkan gerak tubuhnya pun menggambarkan dengan gamblang kegelisahannya.

Sebenarnya Menma juga gelisah. Gejolak untuk menarik tubuh mungil gadis itu kepelukannya sungguh menggangu ketenangannya, untung saja akal sehat masih menguasainya, meskipun harus bertahan mati-matian. Gadis ini seperti kutub yang berlawanan dengan dirinya, seakan berusaha menariknya untuk mendekat. Dan apa-apaan aroma yang tercium hidungnya ini? Wangi lavenderkah? Dari tubuh gadis itu? _Damn!_

"Lo tahu siapa gue?"

Hinata mengangguk ragu. "Kak Namikaze, kan?"

"Itu doang?"

"Eh?" Hinata ragu apa yang dimaksud pemuda dihadapannya itu. "Ma-maksudnya nama lengkap kakak ya?"

"Selain itu. Apa yang lo tahu dari gue?"

"Oh!" Hinata sedikit mengerti. "Nama kakak Menma Namikaze kan? Trus kakak ini kelas duabelas."

"Cuma itu?"

Loh! Salah lagi ya yang dimaksud Hinata? bingung dia apa yang dimaksudkan Menma padanya.

"Okelah, nggak masalah," cowok itu kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggapai sebelah tangan Hinata dan menariknya keluar kelas. "Pulang yuk! Gue anter."

Hinata terkesiap mendapati perlakuan Menma, dengan linglung dia berjalan mengikuti tarikan tangan cowok itu sampai tidak sadar bahwa Sakura dan Ino juga ternganga memandang mereka dan langsung berinisiatif untuk menguntit di belakang.

"Kak?" Hinata berusaha menyuarakan kekagetannya. Dia gugup dan bingung. Untung saja sekarang mereka sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang karena bel pulang sudah berbunyi dari 20 menit yang lalu, jadinya tidak begitu banyak siswa yang berseliweran di area sekolah. Hanya ada beberapa anak yang masih piket di kelasnya.

Meskipun begitu tetap membuat Hinata menundukkan kepalanya karena malu kalau-kalau ada yang memperhatikan mereka. Kenapa harus menggandeng tangannya sih? keluh Hinata dalam hati

"Biasanya lo naik bis kan? hari ini biar gue yang anter sampai rumah," sahut Menma mengabaikan kebingungan di wajah cewek itu sambil terus menariknya menuju SUV hitamnya di ujung parkiran. "Rumah lo dimana sih?"

"Eh, sa-saya bisa pulang sendiri kok, kak. Lagian temen saya udah nungguin dari tadi."

Menma menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik kembali menatap Hinata. "Gue udah bilang kan tadi? Gue ada perlu sama lo, butuh bicara. Berdua. Jadi mending lo ikut gue hari ini. Ngerti?" kembali dengan nada otoritas.

Hinata yang ditatap dengan pandangan tajam secara mendadak seperti itu seketika menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa sadar dan pasrah seketika ketika tangan kasar Menma kembali menariknya mendekati mobil cowok itu. "Sebelumnya kita mampir dulu ya," ucapnya lagi ketika sampai di samping mobilnya.

"Hah? Nggak bisa, kak. Mama saya lagi nungguin di rumah, udah janji mau nemenin pergi," sahut Hinata jujur, memang mamanya lagi menunggunya di rumah. "Me-mending ngomong sekarang deh kalo emang ada perlu sama saya."

Menma kembali menatap lurus manik mata Hinata sekira mencari kejujuran dari mata gadis itu. "Oke, kita ngomong di sini."

Hinata lega dan segera menarik tangannya dari genggaman Menma.

"Sebelumnya, gue butuh nomor lo. Sini, mana ponsel lo!?"

Lagi-lagi dengan kondisi setengah sadar Hinata menuruti permintaan Menma. Dan sekarang dia makin kesal mendapati dirinya pasrah seperti ini. Padahal kan dia paling anti menberikan nomor ponselnya kesembarang orang.

Setelah selesai mengetik nomornya di ponsel Hinata, Menma langsung menekan tombol memanggil dan seketika ponsel di kantong seragamnya bergetar dan menampilkan nomor Hinata. Dan setelah selesai menyimpan nomor gadis itu, dia kembali menyerahkan ponsel milik Hinata. "Udah gue simpan nomor gue di kontak lo. Pake nama depan gue."

Hinata hanya diam dengan keengganan yang tiba-tiba mampir karena mendapati kelakuan Menma yang dari tadi hanya menggunakan kalimat perintah padanya. Kesal jadinya dia dengan sosok kakak kelasnya ini yang padahal pada momen sebelumnya selalu menjadi topik panas baginya dan teman-temannya.

"Lo belom punya pacar kan?"

Hinata menggeleng tanda tak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Menma.

"Bagus. Sekarang dengerin gue," kembali Menma berusaha menarik perhatian Hinata agar fokus padanya. "Gue cuma bakal ngomong sekali karena gue tipe yang males ngulang-ngulang. Jadi dengerin baik-baik."

Menma mendekatkan dirinya dihadapan Hinata dan menundukkan kepala agar sejajar dengan wajah merona gadis itu. Elo...," ucapnya pelan tapi penuh ketegasan, "jadi cewek gue!"

Hinata ternganga mendengar kalimat Menma, bukan karena tidak mendengar, hanya kaget saja, sekaligus bingung. "Ma-maksud kakak?"

"Iya, lo jadi cewek. Elo boleh jawabnya nanti, meskipun ntar gue tetep nagih kata 'iya' dari lo. Tapi pikirin aja dulu."

"Hah!?" seru Hinata, "Kok? Apaan nih kak? Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Ini nggak tiba-tiba. Udah dari beberapa hari ini gue pengen nyamperin elo. Nggak ketemu waktu yang tepat aja," sahut Menma dengan cueknya.

"Ma-maksudnya, kita nggak saling kenal kan? Kok malah tiba-tiba minta saya jadi pacar kakak?"

Menma menaikkan alisnya karena geli. "Siapa yang minta? Gue nih maksa! Dan lo harus mau!"

"Apa!?" teriak Hinata keras tanpa sadar, yang ternyata memancing reaksi Ino dan Sakura yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di sebelah mobil yang diparkir berdampingan dengan SUV hitam Menma, mereka segera menampakkan diri karena khawatir mendengar suara tinggi Hinata.

"Hinata! Kenapa?" Ino segera menghampiri Hinata beserta Sakura yang mengiringinya di belakang.

Menma mendengus geli melihat kedatangan dua makhluk tidak diundang itu. Oke, _bodyguard_-nya datang, cukup seminggu bagi Menma untuk mendapati bahwa dua gadis berambut cerah itu selalu mendempet Hinata dimanapun dan kapanpun selama di sekolah. Itulah yang membuatnya sedikit kesulitan untuk 'menculik' gadis imut itu.

Tapi, tidak masalah. Mungkin peran kedua gadis itu bisa membantu mempercepat tujuannya.

"Nggak tahu, nih. Kakak ini aneh!" sahut Hinata sambil memundurkan badannya mendempet pada Sakura dan Ino. Dan sekarang ketiganya menatap Menma dengan tatapan menuntut. "Kakak ngapain Hinata?" tanya Ino dengan sikap sok beraninya. Takut juga kan berhadapan dengan preman sekolah, meskipun tampilannya cakep tetap saja berandal.

Cowok itu hanya menghela nafas dan mengaitkan kedua lengannya di depan dada sambil menatap lurus ke arah tiga gadis yang berbeda warna rambut itu.

"Gue tadi bilang sama temen lo ini supaya jadi cewek gue," tegas Menma. "Dan gue nggak terima penolakan."

"Hah!?" sekarang giliran Sakura dan Ino yang berseru kaget.

"Dan lo berdua harus ngawasin dia supaya nggak ngebiarin cowok lain deket-dekat sama dia, kecuali gue dan orang-orang yang gue tentuin."

"_What_!? Kakak apa-apaan sih?" benar-benar kesal sekarang Hinata mendengar semua tuntutan Menma. Siapa cowok ini berani mengaturnya bahkan ketika mereka belum kenal begini?

"Dari mana bagian kalimat gue yang nggak jelas, hm?" sahut Menma mengabaikan protes dari Hinata.

"Kakak kok seenaknya gitu?" ucap Sakura berusaha membela Hinata, meskipun dengan nada sedikit takut. Dan hasilnya memang lebih dari sekedar 'sedikit', sekarang dia benar-benar takut karena langsung mendapat pelototan tajam dari Menma akibat pertanyaan nekatnya.

"Dia jomblo. Gue juga jomblo. Nggak masalah kan kalo mau pacaran? Lagian gue udah bilang tadi, dia boleh mikir dulu," sahut Menma dengan nada sedikit membujuk sebelum menambahkan dengan penekanan, "Tapi lo tetep nggak boleh nolak," lanjutnya kembali menatap Hinata.

"Dan lo berdua," tatapnya pada Sakura dan Ino, "Pastikan gue nggak denger kabar kalo ini cewek dideketin sama cowok lain!"

Puas Menma menatap wajah ketiga gadis yang sedang balas menatapnya dengan tampang _shock_ tak terkira.

"Karena kalo sampai gue denger kabar kayak gitu...," sengaja dia menggantung kalimatnya sebelum melanjutkan dengan mendesis, "Lo berdua yang gue cari!"

Ketiganya terdiam dengan pose tegang dan ternganga, bingung mau merespon apa. Aura otoritas yang dipancarkan Menma masih terlalu asing bagi mereka, terutama Hinata. Dia tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Semuanya terlalu mendadak dan penuh tekanan.

"Nah! Tadi elo bilang lagi ditungguin nyokap di rumah, nggak jadi pulang? Atau pengen gue anterin aja!?" tanya Menma kembali dengan nada bicara santai untuk mengembalikan kesadaran gadis-gadis dihadapannya.

Ino yang tersadar untuk pertama kali dan tanpa kata langsung menarik kedua temannya untuk menjauh dari Menma sesegera mungkin.

Pemuda itu hanya menatap kepergian para gadis itu dengan seringai kecil di bibirnya, dan saat ketiganya sudah tidak menatapnya lagi, seketika tatapannya berubah menjadi tatapan sendu mendamba pada salah satu gadis itu, si gadis berambut gelap indigo. Yang sudah hampir dua minggu ini tidak pernah hilang dari pikirannya. Membuat jantungnya berdetak tidak seperti biasanya dan ternyata malah berefek sakit di dadanya. Lebih sakit dari pada mendapat tonjokan dari lawannya. Tapi yang sungguh mengherankan adalah rasa sakit itu beriringan dengan rasa hangat dan nyaman yang menjalar di hatinya ketika membayangkan atau menatap gadis itu dari kejauhan.

Dan Menma tidak bodoh untuk dapat mengartikan apa yang sedang terjadi padanya. Dengan terbiasa mengambil keputusan cepat, maka dia memutuskan gadis itu harus dimilikinya. Sesegera mungkin. Dan harus tetap dengan caranya, tanpa peduli resikonya.

* * *

.

.

Oke. Yang terjadi pada Hinata akhir-akhir ini memang mengejutkan. Dia bahkan sampai berpikir ini hanya mimpi penuh lelucon. Bayangkan saja. Kakak kelas yang beberapa waktu lalu sempat menjadi salah satu 'top senior' yang akan dijadikannya idola tetap, tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi mahkluk menyebalkan baginya hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit. Tentu saja kejadian heboh saat pulang sekolah itulah yang membuatnya _ilfeel_ terhadap cowok itu.

Gara-gara itu jadinya beberapa teman sekelasnya yang kebetulan ada di lokasi selalu berusaha menginterogasinya untuk mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi siang itu. Kejadian langka memang mendapati pentolan sekolah datang langsung ke kelas adik tingkat, terlebih lagi yang didatangi adalah cewek. Beruntungnya beberapa orang itu berhasil dibungkam oleh Sakura dan Ino agar tidak menyebarkan kejadian itu kepada yang lain. Setidaknya untuk sementara Hinata aman dari gosip.

Tapi bukan berarti dia lepas dari cengkeraman _absurd_-nya Menma. Karena setelah seminggu berlalu dari kejadian sepulang sekolah itu, dan meskipun cowok itu tidak mendatanginya lagi, tapi deringan ponsel Hinata tidak pernah absen dari panggilan Menma setiap malamnya, yang tidak pernah sekalipun diangkatnya, terlalu kesal dan takut untuk kembali mendengar suara cowok itu. Begitu pula dengan semua pesan teks yang dikirimnya, selalu diabaikan Hinata bahkan seringkali dihapusnya sebelum dibaca.

Baiklah, Menma memang termasuk jajaran idola di sekolahnya. Dan awalnya pun Hinata ikut mencalonkan dirinya untuk bergabung menjadi fans-nya. Karena siapa yang tidak tahu pesona cowok itu? Siapa yang tidak terjerat dengan karakter tak biasa yang dimilikinya?

Cakep.

Hinata sama seperti cewek normal pada umumnya. Beranggapan kalo Menma itu cakep. Hanya cewek _freak_ dan buta yang menyangkal kalo Menma itu memang punya tampang menarik. Dengan rambut raven kelamnya dan bola mata sapphire-nya yang menjadi ciri khas keluarga Namikaze jelas menjadi modal alaminya untuk masuk kategori 'cowok cakep'. Ditambah lagi postur tubuh tinggi, tegap, dan jelas menyembunyikan otot badannya dibalik seragam sekolah yang sudah pasti didapatkannya karena keseringan berkelahi dan berduel akibat tuntutan peran sebagai preman dan berandal.

Tajir.

Nama belakang Namikaze cukup memberikan penjelasan tanpa kata kalau Menma hidup dalam zona berkecukupan atau bahasa lainnya adalah 'level atas'. Cukup memberinya posisi teratas dijajaran pentolan sekolah dengan segala keloyalannya dalam hal berbagi kepada teman-temannya. Bahkan, dikatakan bahwa Menma paling sering mentraktir teman-teman cowoknya dan mengajak mereka untuk makan siang gratis di rumahnya.

Bandel. Berani.

Dua kata itu cukup untuk membuat Menma berbeda dari tokoh populer lain di sekolahnya. _Baddas_. Karakter itu selalu menjadi ciri khasnya yang terlampau oke untuk diabaikan. Jelas semakin membuatnya digandrungi. Ditambah lagi kedekatannya dengan seseorang yang selalu menjadi teman sebangkunya—Itachi Uchiha. Mereka berada di level yang sama, meski dengan predikat berandalan sekolah karena selalu memprakarsai segala macam tawuran dan perkelahian di sekolahnya. Tapi mereka selalu bisa mempertahankan prestasi mereka di kelas. Meskipun tidak pernah bisa mengalahkan kejeniusan Uchiha, tapi paling tidak Menma tidak pernah mengecewakan kedua orangtuanya ketika pembagian nilai kenaikan kelas, karena hampir selalu masuk sepuluh besar.

Gunung Es.

Poin inilah yang selalu menjadi alasan utama kenapa para gadis di sekolahnya hampir selalu histeris bila membahas terkait profil dirinya. Dengan segala kelebihan karakter yang dimilikinya, tidak pernah ada seorang gadis pun yang pernah terlihat digandeng oleh Menma sebagai pacar. Dia memang tidak membatasi diri bergaul dengan lawan jenis, tapi tetap saja tidak pernah ditemui fakta bahwa Menma menjalin hubungan dengan seorang gadis. Bahkan gebetan pun tidak pernah ada. Dia dianggap terlalu sulit untuk dijangkau kalau berkaitan dengan hal itu. Terlalu membekukan hatinya untuk aktivitas seperti itu. Seakan-akan dia seperti pangeran _baddas_ dari dunia dongeng. Hanya bisa didekati tapi tidak terjangkau. Terlampau imajiner untuk disentuh.

Dan karena semua itulah, Hinata sempat terpesona dengan sosok cowok itu. Meskipun pada akhirnya, karena ketergesaan cowok itu dalam bertindak, malah membuat 'level' itu tidak pernah naik menjadi 'suka'. Hinata keburu murka dengan semua sikap otoritas yang ditunjukkan Menma padanya. Itu terlalu keras bagi Hinata yang terbiasa mendapatkan perlakuan halus dari ayah dan kakak sepupunya, bahkan dari teman-teman cowoknya. Dia tidak suka dengan cara yang dilakukan Menma.

Maka dari itu, setelah beberapa hari bersemedi memikirkan cara terbaik untuk melepaskan diri dari jerat Menma. Jalan satu-satunya adalah menolak dengan tegas, dan menunjukkan keengganan yang nyata di depan cowok itu. Biarkan cowok itu tahu, kalau Hinata menolak dan tidak semua yang diinginkan cowok itu bisa didapatkan dengan cara paksaan dan instan.

Hinata akan melawan Menma kalau lain kali cowok itu menghampiri dan mendesaknya. Tidak peduli dengan resikonya, yang penting mencoba dulu kan? Itu pikirnya.

.

.

Menma bersandar pada pintu depan mobilnya sambil bersedekap. Menanti kedatangan seseorang yang sedari tadi dengan setia ditunggunya. Dan tidak lama, sebuah mobil Jeep hitam berhenti tepat di samping mobil Menma, dan keluarlah sosok yang dinantinya.

Itachi melangkah mendekati Menma dengan tatapan geli dan pura-pura heran sambil menaikkan alisnya. "Dari kemaren-kemaren sebenernya gue gatel pengen nanya, kemana motor lo beberapa minggu ini? Tumben pake mobil."

Menma tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Itachi, dia malah mencekal kerah kemeja Itachi dan menghempaskan tubuh pemuda itu ke pintu depan mobilnya. "Pilih! Elo mau mampus pake cara apa hari ini!? Ember banget sih lo!" desisnya kesal penuh ancaman pada sosok tampan Uchiha yang semakin membuatnya murka karena merespon dengan kekehan geli. "Bikin gue bete aja di rumah gegara nyokap gue heboh baca pesan lo! Kampret emang lo, ya!"

"Daripada lo marah-marah nggak jelas gini karena kejujuran gue. Mending sekarang lo liat deh pemandangan di gerbang," sahut Itachi dengan kalemnya sembari menganggukkan kepalanya ke arah gerbang sekolah.

Menma menolehkan kepala mengikuti petunjuk Itachi. Seketika dia terkejut mendapati pemandangan yang dimaksudkan teman sebangkunya itu.

Dilihatnya Hinata sedang turun dari boncengan motor seorang cowok yang jelas-jelas tidak berseragam sama dengan meraka. Terlihat sumringah dengan wajah merona dan tersenyum kecil sembari mengobrol dengan pemuda yang tadi memboncengnya.

Itachi melirik geli melihat tampang _shock_ Menma. "Gue liat mereka tadi pas di lampu merah perempatan. Tuh cewek terlalu mencolok untuk diabaikan, warna rambutnya mudah dikenali."

Sekarang Menma menatap tajam ke arah Hinata dengan rahang yang terlihat mengeras. "Harusnya lo langsung kabarin gue," desisnya sambil melangkah menuju tempat Hinata yang sekarang terlihat melangkah ringan menuju gedung sekolah setelah berpisah dengan pembonceng yang sungguh malangnya akan menjadi target kebrutalan Menma nantinya.

"Ada apaan, sih?" Sasori yang baru datang dan sekilas melihat kelakuan aneh temannya dari jauh bertanya penuh penasaran.

Itachi terkekeh. "Lihat aja deh! Bakalan jadi tontonan menarik," sahutnya sambil mengajak Sasori berjalan menyusul Menma untuk melihat lebih dekat apa yang akan dilakukan teman sebangkunya terhadap gadis malang itu. Tentu saja Itachi menyebutnya malang, karena harus berurusan dengan seorang Menma yang sudah dikenalnya luar dalam. Sangat berbahaya kalau sampai membuat pemuda itu terusik.

.

.

Suasana Hinata terlalu senang pagi ini sehingga melupakan sikap antipatinya terhadap kehadiran Menma. Sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadari kalau sekarang cowok itu tinggal beberapa langkah lagi di hadapannya. Ketika dia sadar, sudah terlambat untuk menghindar dan kabur. Menma keburu meraih lengannya dan menariknya kasar untuk mengikuti pemuda itu menuju pohon di samping gerbang sekolah.

Dengan memojokkan gadis itu di antara tubuhnya dan batang pohon, Menma menatap tajam ke manik mata Hinata. Dengan Itachi, Sasori dan Deidara yang—bergabung belakangan—berdiri tidak jauh dan menatap penuh minat pada mereka berdua, sangat berharap bakalan ada kejadian heboh pada objek tontonan mereka.

"Kakak apa-apan, sih?" tanya Hinata dengan jengkelnya karena mendapat perlakuan mengesalkan dari Menma.

"Ngomong apa gue kemaren, masalah elo nggak boleh deket sama cowok lain yang gue nggak kenal?" desis Menma tepat di hadapan wajah Hinata. Sengaja dia mendekatkan wajahnya, berharap Hinata bisa melihat ekspresi murkanya karena keberanian cewek itu melanggar ketentuannya. "Dan gue tahu dia bukan kakak sepupu lo!" sahutnya lagi penuh ancaman. "Pakai motor lagi!"

"Dia temen SMP saya. Dia jemput nggak bilang-bilang, mana saya tahu!" sahut Hinata dengan beraninya, meskipun hatinya ketar-ketir mendapati tatapan tajam dari sapphire Menma.

"Lo bisa tolak, kan?"

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya dengan kesal. "Kenapa mesti nolak? Nggak ada alasan juga, kan?"

"Bukannya gue udah bilang ya kalo gue nggak suka mesti ngulang omongan. Dan lo juga pasti udah tahu kan alasan kuat buat nolak hal kayak tadi?"

"Alasan apaan sih? Nggak ngerti ah," kilah Hinata, lalu buru-buru melangkah kabur ketika melihat celah yang lengah diberikan Menma.

Menma menatap Hinata yang melangkah menjauhinya dengan tergesa. Dia tahu, gadis itu jujur, pasti cowok itu yang sengaja menjemputnya. Dan mengingat wajah sumringah Hinata tadi saat berinteraksi dengan cowok itu. Langsung tubuh Menma menegang. Seketika saja dia dicekam kegelisahan. Dengan segera dikejarnya Hinata. Dan gadis itu terkaget karena mendapati lengannya kembali ditarik paksa dari belakang.

Kali ini bukan di kelas yang hampir kosong, bukan di parkiran sepi, bukan pula di samping pohon tersembunyi seperti tadi. Tapi benar-benar di tempat umum. Dikhalayak siswa sekolah mereka. Ditengah arus siswa-siswa yang sedang bergerak memasuki gedung sekolah.

Seketika saja mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Dengan Menma yang mencekal tangan Hinata dan merapatkan tubuh gadis itu ke badannya. Didampingi Itachi, Sasori, dan Deidara yang tetap setia menonton drama remaja yang sedang mereka lakoni sambil terus menahan rasa penasaran akut dan tampang terkekeh geli melihat sikap ketidaksabaran Menma.

"Oke. Gue ngerti mau elo apa! Hari ini juga gue kasih tahu alasan yang pas buat lo supaya kejadian kayak tadi nggak terulang lagi!" Menma langsung membisikinya dengan kalimat tandas penuh ancaman.

"Kak Menma, apa-apan sih, lepas! Kita dilihatin sama yang lain," rengek Hinata ketika menyadari sekarang mereka sudah menjadi pusat perhatian. Bahkan sekarang bisa dilihatnya teman cowok SMP-nya, Naruto, yang tidak lain adalah adik dari si brengsek Menma yang sekarang sedang mencekalnya. Pemuda itu sedang menatap mereka dengan tatapan _shock_ karena melihat aksi drama yang dilakukan Hinata dan kakaknya.

"Gue anter lo ke kelas!" sahut Menma tanpa menghiraukan rengekan Hinata dan melemparkan tasnya pada Itachi lalu segera menyeret gadis itu memasuki gedung, dengan terus mengabaikan tatapan heran dan penasaran dari seluruh siswa yang menyaksikan kejadian itu.

Sekuat tenaga Hinata berusaha melepaskan cekalan tangan Menma, tapi tentu saja kekuatannya tidak sebanding. Dipukulkannya sebelah tangannya ke tubuh Menma sekiranya cowok itu melepaskan cengkeramannya.

Dan jelas itu semakin membuat Menma marah dan seketika dihentakkannya tubuh Hinata membentur dada bidangnya.

"Diam, Hyuuga! Berhenti berontak! Kalo lo nggak mau gue jadi kasar lebih dari ini!" desisnya.

Hinata terdiam, bersikap kooperatif dalam sekejap. Alasan utamanya adalah karena mendapati mata nyalang Menma yang jelas membuat keberaniannya langsung menciut. Terlebih lagi sekarang mereka sudah berada di dalam gedung yang penghuninya lebih banyak dari di luar. Sekarang semua mata menatap mereka. Jelas saja kegemparan berlanjut ke dalam gedung. Pemandangan langka seorang Menma Namikaze menggandeng seorang gadis di sampingnya, lengkap dengan gelagat posesifnya yang sengaja diperlihatkannya pada khalayak ramai.

Diseretnya gadis itu sampai tiba di kelasnya, bahkan sampai tempat duduk Hinata. Didudukkannya gadis itu dan direndahkannya tubuh untuk mendekati wajah merona Hinata.

Ditatapnya manik mata lavender Hinata dengan seksama. "Gue bakal kasih tahu alasan tadi ke elo. Tapi ntar habis pulang sekolah!" bisiknya masih dengan nada intimidasi yang tidak sanggup dibalas Hinata. "Jadi... lo duduk yang manis di sini," tambahnya lagi sambil mengusap helaian indigo gadis itu, "Tunggu sampai gue jemput ntar siang. Dan jangan coba-coba kabur. Karena gue bisa dengan mudah nemuin lo dimanapun!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Menma segera berlalu dari hadapan Hinata dan meninggalkan gadis itu yang terduduk dengan kondisi mengenaskan, yang akhirnya memilih memasrahkan dirinya menghadapi apapun itu yang dimaksudkan Menma setelah pulang sekolah.

.

.

Di luar kelas, yang bersebelahan dengan kelas Hinata. Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, bahkan Kiba berdiri sambil menatap kepergian kakaknya yang berlalu dari hadapan mereka setelah sebelumnya memberikan titah mutlak yang tidak bisa mereka bantah.

"_Awasin tuh cewek! Lapor ke gue segera kalo dia kenapa-napa!"_

"Ahh, merepotkan...!" ucap Shikamaru sambil menguap.

"Hn. Masih untung daripada harus menyelidiki, kan?" sahut Sasuke menimpali sambil menatap bosan pada tampang bodoh sahabat kuningnya yang masih terlihat _shock_ dengan hal yang baru terjadi seputar kakak sulungnya.

"Woi! Naruto! Sadar bego! Mau sampai kapan lo bengong gitu?" seru Kiba berusaha menyadarkan Naruto dari dunianya.

"Eh, ya ampun!" sahut Naruto setelah tersadar. "Tadi itu beneran abang gue kan? Menma kan? si gunung es? Dan... _what the...!_ Cewek yang dimaksud Itachi itu Hinata-chan!? Oh, _shit_!" lanjutnya dengan heboh sambil mencerocos di hadapan sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Brengsek emang abang gue tuh! Sekali naksir cewek yang manis model Hinata-chan. Ya elaah, bakalan mati kesenengan nih nyokap gue dapat calon mantu imut gitu. Ck! Ck! Kesian Hinata-chan. Petaka buat dia ditaksir sama abang gue!"

"Berisik!" sahut Sasuke berlalu meninggalkan Naruto memasuki kelas, yang kemudian disusul oleh Shikamaru dan Kiba meninggalkan Naruto dengan kehebohannya.

.

.

Dan benar seperti kata Naruto. Sungguh petaka untuk Hinata Hyuuga karena diincar oleh seorang Menma Namikaze. Masa SMA yang diidamkannya indah mungkin akan segera berakhir di tangan si berandal gunung es. Itu pikirnya untuk saat ini. Atau sebaliknya? Malah akan menjadi kenangan manis dikemudian hari? Siapa yang tahu...

.

.

**Heartbeat: Chapter One (End)**

.

.

_**Thank u^^**_

* * *

**A/n: **

_Entah mendapat bisikan apa saya membuat fanfict dengan bahasa teenlit seperti ini. Maaf, mungkin banyak yang nggak sreg, tapi saya terlanjur membuatnya. Sayang kalo nggak dipublish, kan?_

_Apa ada yang berpikiran kalo karakter Menma di fanfict ini mirip dengan tokoh utama di salah satu trilogi teenlit Indonesia yang fenomenal? *that's true..._ _Matahari Senja_


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Heartbeat © ookami**

_**Warning!**__ AU, OOC, typo(s), __penggunaan bahasa nonformal__, 'Heart Attack' by Demi Lovato & 'Hummingbird Heartbeat' by Katy Perry (recommended song), dll._

_DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ_

.

.

.

* * *

**Heartbeat: Chapter Two**

Hinata tidak sanggup mengangkat kepalanya. Sosok-sosok itu menatapnya seakan dia adalah benda langka yang baru saja ditemukan, sangat menarik rupanya sehingga Hinata berpikir mata mereka saja bisa memakannya bulat-bulat. Meskipun diantara penatap itu ada yang sudah terlampau familiar dengannya, tapi tetap saja kali ini terasa berbeda.

Satu makhluk beriris mata sapphire, satu lagi berwarna emerald, dua makhluk sisanya berwarna senada, onyx kelam. Semua manik mata itu hanya memfokuskan pandangan mereka pada objek di hadapannya—Hinata dan si brengsek.

Khusus yang bermanik emerald, memandang Hinata penuh binar mendamba.

Ya. Makhluk brengsek yang duduk di sampingnya ini. Apa sih yang dilakukannya dari tadi? Tidak punya kerjaan lain apa selain menggenggam tangan Hinata? Untung saja ruangan ini _full AC_, jadinya kan Hinata tidak perlu merasa jijik dengan dempetan tangan mereka yang sedari keluar dari mobil tadi tidak pernah terpisah. Bukan berarti Hinata tidak berusaha melepaskannya sekuat tenaga, tapi lagi-lagi dia harus menelan pil pahit dengan kenyataan bahwa kekuatan fisik seorang cewek itu tidak sebanding dengan cowok. Terlebih cowok sialan di sampingnya ini.

"Ngapain lo di sini?" Menma menatap tajam Itachi yang balas menatapnya dengan tampang jahil sialannya.

"Numpang makan."

"Gembel," dengus Menma. "Nggak punya rumah lo bedua?"

"Gue numpang main, gak makan," sahut Sasuke dengan cueknya, "Dan rumah gue jauh lebih gede dari punya lo!"

"Bocah tengik!" desis Menma kesal. "Ngapain juga lo betiga pada ikutan duduk di sini? Gue bawa dia kesini cuma buat nyokap!"

"Pelit bener! Kan kita juga pengen kenalan." Itachi menyahut dengan tampang jahilnya.

"Kalau gue mah udah kenal sama Hinata-chan. Ikutan duduk karena penasaran aja, kok bisa sih lo sama dia, _bro_?" Naruto ikut menimpali dengan tampang keponya yang semakin membuat Menma kesal karena seenaknya memanggil nama Hinata dengan suffix –_chan_. Seakrab apa mereka jadi si bocah kuning itu berani memanggilnya begitu? Dan kenapa Menma baru tahu sekarang kalau gadis ini teman adik bodohnya?

"Salah, _dobe_. Harusnya Hinata yang ditanya, kok mau sama abang lo?" Sasuke menimpali dengan datarnya.

"Iya tuh! Manis-manis kok mau sih sama makhluk bangkotan gini?" Itachi yang tahu benar dengan gelagat Menma segera ikut memanaskan suasana.

Benar saja, ditengah kebengongan Hinata menyaksikan makhluk-makhluk aneh dihadapannya, Menma malah sudah memasang mode murka mendapati kecerewetan adik dan temannya. "Elo pada ya! Beneran pengen gu–"

"Kyaaaaa... manisnya...!" Kushina berteriak menghentikan kalimat Menma sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, kemudian bergerak mendekat dan memeluk Hinata dengan erat. "Ini beneran pacar kamu, sayang?" tanyanya pada Menma yang hanya bisa mengusap wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan mendapati satu lagi makhluk cerewet di ruangan itu.

Hinata yang terkejut karena mendadak mendapat perlakuan aneh dari Kushina hanya bisa kembali melongo dengan wajah bingung dan kaget. Wanita berambut merah ini mamanya Menma? Dan bilang apa tadi dia? Pacar!? _Hell!_

"_Cute_ bangeeet! Kamu namanya siapa, cantik? Rambut kamu bagus ya? Kelas berapa? Keliatan masih imut banget!"

"Mah..." Menma berusaha menghentikan cerocosan mamanya.

"Kenal Menma dimana? Kapan dia nembak kamu? Dia gak kasar kan sama kamu?"

"Mama!" terus Menma berusaha. Hinata melirik Menma meminta pertolongan dari tangan Kushina yang sedari tadi meraba-raba tubuh dan rambutnya seakan memastikan apakah dia memiliki cacat fisik atau tidak.

"Kamu udah makan, cantik? Kamu makan di sini aja ya? Temenin tante..."

Dengan geram Menma menatap ketiga pemuda yang sekarang sudah memasang seringai jahil mereka sembari duduk manis di sofa seberang seakan sedang menonton sinetron dengan _scene _mertua dan menantu, berusaha meminta bantuan untuk menghentikan mamanya. Apa daya, ketiga makhluk itu malah terkekeh geli dengan cueknya mengangkat kedua tangan mereka tanda menyerah dan memilih menikmati tontonan gratis itu.

"Atau kamu nginap di sini aja? Biar nanti bobo sama tante aja. Trus kita..."

"Mama!" akhirnya dengan menaikkan sedikit suaranya, Menma berhasil menghentikan dan mendapatkan perhatian Kushina. "Tanyanya pelan-pelan dong! Dia kan bingung ngejawabnya kalo mama nyerocos mulu."

Kembali Kushina menatap wajah Hinata dan tersenyum sumringah. "Eh, sori. Tante kelepasan. Duh, kamu jadi bingung ya, sayang?" tanya Kushina dengan lembut berlebihan yang membuat Hinata merasa merinding seketika.

"Eh, di-dikit tante...," ucap Hinata dengan canggungnya.

"Ck, namanya aja mama belum tau, kan?" tuntut Menma, "Masa udah nanya-nanya yang gak penting!"

"Nah, elo sendiri ngapain dari tadi? Tuh tangan nggak dilepas-lepas nggak pegel ya?" sahut Itachi menyela Menma. "Yang ada elo tuh yang bikin takut dia. Tangan dicengkeram kuat gitu!"

Kembali Menma melotot kesal pada sahabatnya dan malah menarik Hinata mendekat dengan tubuhnya. "Diam lo! Gak usah ikut campur."

"Ih, sayang. Kok kasar gitu di depan ceweknya?" tanya Kushina dengan cemberutnya karena dijauhkan dari Hinata.

"Duh, ribet bener," sela Sasuke sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. "Tante, ini cewek namanya Hinata Hyuuga, teman saya sama Naruto pas SMP."

"Sekarang kelas 10 juga cuma beda kelas sama kita, Mah," lanjut Naruto tanpa mengindahkan pelototan murka dari Menma. "Dulu pernah kok main kesini buat kerja kelompok, pas kita kelas berapa tuh, Sasuke?"

Geram Menma melihat cerocosan dua makhluk beda karakter itu. "Heh bocah! Sapa yang nyuruh ngomong!?" ancamnya dengan desisan, "Mau gue gampar ya!?"

Yang diancam hanya terdiam, tapi tetap memasang tampang sepolos mungkin. Sasuke bahkan memalingkan wajahnya tanda tak peduli. Itachi? Jangan ditanya, tetap dengan seringai jahilnya, bahkan kali ini sepakat untuk sepihak dengan adiknya dan Naruto demi membuat Menma kesal.

Dan Hinata? jangan ditanya juga. Sudah pasti cengo dan tidak bisa menanggapi keanehan orang-orang ini yang membicarakan dirinya seakan-akan dia tidak ada di sana.

"Oh! Jadi Hinata-chan dulu pernah kesini?" sekarang Kushina kembali heboh dengan fakta yang diumbar Naruto dan Sasuke tadi. "Kok tante lupa ya? Kapan tuh, sayang?"

"H-hm... u-udah lama, tante. Dulu banget pas masih kelas delapan." Untung Hinata masih menyimpan suaranya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kushina demi sopan santun yang selalu diajarkan mamanya di rumah.

"Oh gitu? Pantes aja tante lupa karena kelamaan, trus tadi katanya kamu masih ke—Menma! Bisa nggak sih kamu lepasin tangannya Hinata-chan? Mama nggak akan nyulik dia juga kok! Kesiankan dari tadi kamu cengkeram trus!" dengan pelototan Kushina kembali menarik tubuh Hinata dari Menma. Persis seperti anak yang merebut mainan dari temannya.

Melihat pelototan mamanya, dengan terpaksa dan helaan nafas akhirnya Menma melepaskan tangan mungil Hinata, tentu dengan perasaan tidak rela dan tentu juga dengan kekehan dari para penonton sialan di hadapannya.

Hinata pun ikut bernafas lega karena tangannya sudah dilepas meskipun buntutnya harus kembali gerah karena kali ini didempet oleh Kushina.

"Trus marga kamu tadi siapa, sayang? Hyuuga ya?" Hinata hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kushina. "Jangan-jangan papa kamu namanya Hiashi Hyuuga?"

"I-iya... itu papa saya," sahut Hinata.

"Ya ampuuun!" seru Kushina tanpa menghiraukan makhluk-makhluk di depannya yang sibuk menutup telinga karena mendengar suaranya. "Kok bisa pas banget sih? Tante kenal tuh sama papa kamu. Maksudnya papanya Menma yang temenan sama papa kamu."

Menma menaikkan alis mendengar informasi itu.

"Nah, mending sekarang kita makan siang bareng aja. Pasti udah pada lapar kan, anak-anak?" Itachi dan Naruto langsung memasang wajah ceria mendengar ajakan Kushina yang dengan cueknya menarik tangan Hinata untuk berdiri.

"Eh?" Hinata terkejut.

"Tunggu, Mah! Aku bawa dia kesini cuma mau ngasih tau kalo..."

"Dan kamu Menma!" potong Kushina menghentikan kalimat anaknya dengan mata memicing licik. "Ingat kata-kata kamu kemarin, kalo udah bawa cewek ke rumah berarti udah siap dikawinin. Kamu gak lupa, kan?"

Glek! Menma menelan ludah. Masa sih dianggap serius ucapannya semalam?

Hinata terkejut mendengar kalimat Kushina. "Eh, ma-maksudnya tante?" tanyanya dengan wajah horor.

"Lho!? Menma nggak ngasih tau kamu, sayang? Dia bilang kalo udah punya cewek mau langsung dijadiin mantu buat tante. Kamu mau ya jadi mantu tante?" jawab Kushina dengan tampang berbinar.

"Haaahhh!?" kali ini teriakan Hinata yang membuat para penonton menutup telinganya.

"Ma-maksudnya!? Ini... ini apa-apan sih, kak?" tanya Hinata pada Menma dengan tampang murka. "Siapa yang mau jadi mantu? Siapa yang cewek elo!?" lanjutnya lagi masih dengan teriakan murka.

Melihat itu Menma langsung bergerak. Kacau sudah, mamanya benar-benar merusak rencananya, bukan ini yang dimaksudnya dengan membawa gadis ini ke rumah.

Kushina yang kaget mendengar teriakan Hinata hanya terdiam dan memilih berdiri bergabung dengan anak bungsunya setelah melihat suasana yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi tegang setelah teriakan Hinata.

Menma mendekati Hinata lalu kembali mencoba meraih tangan mungil gadis itu. Tapi Hinata keburu kesal dengan kalimat Kushina tadi, dengan berani dia menepis cengkeraman tangan Menma—yang demi apapun dia paham apa yang dimaksudkan wanita berambut merah itu. Dia mau dijadikan menantu? Menikah? Dan dengan siapa tadi? Makhluk egois di hadapannya ini? Yang bahkan sejak bel pulang berbunyi tadi sudah membuatnya bingung dan kesal karena dengan seenaknya menyeret Hinata untuk duduk manis di mobil dan membawa ke rumahnya tanpa pemberitahuan? Jangan harap Hinata mau!

Menma menatap tajam mendapati penolakan Hinata.

"Elo nyeret gue ke sini buat ini? Bilang ke nyokap lo kalo gue ini cewek lo? Trus mau dikawinin? Gila ya!" Hinata yang sudah hilang akal karena kesal yang bertumpuk sedari kejadian tadi pagi melupakan _attitude_-nya bertamu di rumah orang lain. Tanpa sadar dia melupakan ketakutannya terhadap tatapan tajam Menma dan terus bicara. "Kirain ada hal penting yang mau dijelasin!"

"Dengerin gue dulu, Hyuuga," Menma menajamkan suaranya dan berusaha mempersempit jarak mereka, "Emang hal penting yang pengen gue sampein, jadi mending sekarang elo—"

"Ah, udah deh. Gue nggak peduli sama apa yang pengen lo sampein. Gue mau pulang. Gue capek. Gue laper. Gue kesel. Dan gue bete sama lo!" benar-benar hilang akal Hinata sampai berani membentak Menma dan menyambar tas sekolahnya kemudian berbalik pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Bahkan Sasuke dan Naruto langsung terdiam melongo dan menghentikan cekikikan mereka mendengar teriakan Hinata pada Menma. Sekian lama satu sekolah tidak pernah mereka melihat Hinata berteriak seperti itu, dan sepanjang umur tidak pernah mereka melihat Menma diteriaki seorang gadis. Benar-benar tontonan yang menarik. Itachi? Jangan terus menanyakannya, yang dilakukannya hanya menutup mulutnya menahan tawa. Kushina? _Well_, dia lumayan miris tapi geli melihat putra sulung tampannya dibentak seorang gadis.

Menma yang sesaat ikut kaget mendengar bentakan Hinata segera tersadar melihat gerak cewek itu yang berlalu menjauhinya. Dengan sigap dia menyusul Hinata, dipanggilnya nama cewek itu beberapa kali meskipun yang dipanggil terlanjur menulikan telinganya.

Hinata berlari kecil menjauhi Menma, tidak peduli dengan panggilan cowok itu. Yang ada di kepalanya hanya bagaimana caranya untuk segera menjauh dari ruang keluarga itu beserta penghuninya. Yang tentu saja usaha kaburnya hanya sebuah kesia-siaan mengingat Menma bisa kembali menjangkaunya dengan mudah.

Sesampainya di ruang tamu akhirnya Menma kembali menarik lengan mungil Hinata dan memaksa berbalik menghadapnya, "Gue bilang tunggu! Nggak denger ya?" desis Menma di telinganya. Hinata yang kaget karena cengkeraman Menma hanya terdiam dan sialnya sikap kooperatif itu muncul lagi karena terlalu dekat bertatapan dengan manik sapphire Menma yang menatapnya nyalang dan penuh intimidasi.

"Lepasin gue!"

"Nggak! Sampai lo dengerin gue dulu."

"Gue mau pulang!"

"Ntar gue anter! Sekarang elo diem!" ucap Menma dengan penuh penekanan. Terus ditatapnya lavender Hinata dengan tatapan menyorot lurus dan tajam berharap gadis itu menurutinya. _Well, it's working_!

Kemana keberanian Hinata seperti beberapa saat lalu? Menguap. Hilang begitu saja ditiup oleh aura Menma yang terlalu berbahaya untuk dilawan saat ini. Oke, mungkin dia memang harus mendengarkan cowok itu dulu daripada nanti akhirnya bonyok karena kemarahan Menma.

"Pertama, gue ingetin lo masalah kesopanan," ucapnya tajam. "Siapa yang nyuruh lo pake kata 'gue-elo'? Panggil gue 'kakak'!?"

Lagi-lagi kepatuhan yang mulai menyerap dalam diri Hinata karena menatap manik sapphire itu membuatnya jadi agak bodoh dan menyepakati perintah Menma tanpa sadar.

"Dan yang kedua, alasan gue ngajak lo ke sini," lanjut Menma tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Hinata, "Sesuai dengan apa yang gue bilang tadi pagi, ngasih tahu alasan tepat ke elo supaya kejadian macam tadi pagi nggak terulang."

Hinata mengerutkan kening bingung dengan 'kejadian' yang dimaksud Menma? Aksi drama remaja mereka kah? Menma yang paham dengan raut wajahnya langsung menegaskan. "Yang elo dibonceng cowok yang gue nggak tau siapa!"

"Tapi gue kan...," Menma melotot. "Sa-saya kan udah bilang itu temen yang mendadak jemputnya."

"Iya, gue tahu, dan lo nggak punya alasan nolaknya. Jadi sekarang gue kasih alasannya."

"Hah?"

"Ini alasannya. Elo gue kenalin ke keluarga gue sebagai cewek gue! Biar adek sama temen-temen gue tau kalo elo punya gue! Termasuk temen-temen lo juga!

"Hah?"

"Naruto sama Itachi itu ember, besok juga pasti mereka sebarin ke sekolah, dan nyokap gue bisa memastikan itu bakalan kejadian."

Hinata masih menatap bingung dengan yang dimaksudkan Menma. Dan dengan menghela nafas Menma kembali menjelaskan secara gamblang.

"Dengan semua orang tau kalo elo cewek gue, jadi nggak ada lagi alasan buat cowok lain ngeyel ngajakin lo jalan," ucap Menma dengan nada puas dan memilih melepaskan cengkeramannya kemudian menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada. "Dan elo jadi punya alasan kuat buat nolak mereka."

Oke. Hinata mengerti sekarang dengan tujuan Menma. Si brengsek ini dengan semua rencana sialannya. Rencana sepihak tanpa persetujuan Hinata didalamnya. Dan sejak kapan dia menerima ajakan pacaran dengan cowok gila di hadapannya ini?

"Lho! Kapan saya bilang mau jadi cewek kakak?"

Menma menaikkan alisnya seakan dari tadi menanti pertanyaan itu dari Hinata.

"Udah gue kasih waktu seminggu buat lo mikir, bahkan itu kelamaan buat gue. Dan udah gue bilang kan gue cuma mau denger kata 'iya'.

"Eh, tapi kan—" Hinata merusaha protes tapi sia-sia karena kembali dipotong Menma dengan sederet kata-kata egoisnya yang semakin membuat Hinata _ilfeel_ dan kesal.

"Telepon gue nggak diangkat, pesan nggak dibalas, gue deketin malah menghindar, itu artinya elo diam. Dan buat gue diam itu artinya 'iya', lo mau jadi cewek gue. _Done!_"

"_What_?" Hinata terbelalak dengan kesimpulan Menma. "Kok gitu? Enak aja bikin kesimpulan sendiri."

Menma hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tak peduli dan menyeringai puas mendapati wajah merona Hinata yang kelewat murka padanya. Bukannya takut malah itu terlihat manis di mata Menma.

"Mending lo terima aja, daripada ntar ribet. Adek gue tuh beneran bocor mulutnya, lo juga tau kan kalo udah kenal lama sama dia? Dan gue nggak ada niat ngelarang dia buat nyebarin kalo kita udah jadian."

"Ih, kepedean banget sih! Siapa juga yang mau sama kakak?" sahut Hinata geram, "Daripada sama kakak mending sama Naruto deh!"

Seketika timbul kilat di manik mata Menma mendengar kalimat terakhir Hinata. Cewek ini benar-benar membuat kesabarannya habis. Sekian banyak cewek diluaran sana ingin bersamanya, kenapa dia malah menolak? Apa harus digunakannya kekerasan supaya cewek ini mengerti?

Masih dengan mata berkilat tajam tiba-tiba Menma mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Hinata, dengan gerakan mendadak dan langsung maju beberapa langkah. Hinata terkesiap. Refleks, cewek itu bergerak mundur. Sungguh naas, Hinata hanya bisa mundur beberapa langkah karena di belakangnya berdiri tembok kokok ruang tamu keluarga Namikaze.

Tiba-tiba Menma merentangkan kedua lengannya. Disentuhnya dinding di belakang Hinata dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan dikurungnya Hinata dalam rentangan kedua lengannya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Hinata terkesiap dan merapatkan tubuhnya rapat-rapat di dinding di belakangnya. Dia bisa merasakan degup jantungnya menggila.

Tanpa diketahui keduanya, ternyata beberapa meter dari situ terdapatlah kepala-kepala yang sedari tadi mencuri dengar interaksi mereka dengan tampang penasaran dan semangat menggebu. Bahkan Uchiha bersaudara yang terkenal dengan ketidakpeduliannya dengan sekitar ikut mendempetkan kepala demi menyaksikan adegan drama remaja yang kembali dipentaskan Menma dan Hinata secara gratis. Kushina bahkan sedang menggigit-gigit ujung lengan seragam Naruto yang berdempet di sampingnya.

Sementara itu Hinata sibuk menekan rasa takutnya karena kembali mendapati mata tajam Menma menatapnya lurus. Dia tidak mau mengalah, meskipun akhirnya tetap kalah tapi paling tidak dia memberikan perlawanan sebelumnya.

_Hell_! Tiba-tiba tercium aroma maskulin, perpaduan satu merek parfum terkenal dan aroma alami menyeruak pelan di indera penciumannya. Dan parahnya membangkitkan gejolak asing yang tiba-tiba menyeruak di diri Hinata.

_Sialan banget ini cowok. Kenapa disituasi begini malah terlihat keren dan menggoda? Dan manik sapphire-nya itu, damn_! Hinata memaki dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba Menma merendahkan mukanya, membuat Hinata memalingkan wajahnya menghindari kedekatan jarak wajah mereka. Ketika kemudian bicara, Menma melirihkan suaranya. Sengaja, karena dia hanya ingin Hinata yang mendengarnya, mengingat dia bisa mendeteksi kehadiran para pengintip.

"Elo tau nggak?" ucap Menma di telinga Hinata. "Dari gue masih bocah, nggak banyak hal menarik yang pengen gue miliki. Dan ini pertama kalinya..."

"Pertama kalinya gue pengen mendapatkan sesuatu dan nggak berniat ngelepasinnya. Apapun resikonya. Dan elo mau tau itu apa? Hm?" lanjutnya masih dengan mulut hampir menempel di telinga Hinata yang menggeleng pasrah dengan jarak mereka yang membuatnya gerah dan lemah.

"Itu... elo," bisik Menma pelan di telinga Hinata. "Gue. Mau. Elo!"

Lagi dan lagi. Hinata terkesiap dan tanpa sadar memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap Menma dengan rasa tidak percaya mendengar kalimat cowok itu. Jadi si brengsek ini benar-benar menginginkannya? Dan ternyata gerakan itu buruk akibatnya, karena Menma tidak menyia-nyiakannya. Seketika disentuhkannya bibirnya pada bibir Hinata yang sekarang sudah membelalakkan mata karena semakin terkejut. Menciumnya.

Dan tolong jangan tanyakan reaksi para pengintip melihat kejadian ini. Kushina bahkan sekarang hampir mengeluarkan airmata bahagia melihat putranya mencium seorang gadis.

Kecupan singkat. Hanya beberapa detik Menma menempelkan bibir mereka, tapi cukup membuat keduanya berdesir dan merasakan detak jantung mereka berdegup kencang membabi buta. Hanya saja Menma sanggup menutupinya dengan tampang _poker face_-nya yang dibuat senatural mungkin, sedangkan Hinata tidak. Gadis itu semakin merah wajahnya, mulutnya terbuka-tertutup seakan ingin menyampaikan sesuatu tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar.

"Jadi, sekarang elo ngerti kan mau gue apa? Dan nggak akan bingung lagi kenapa gue bersikap kayak gini sama lo," lanjut Menma masih dengan suara lirih. "Mending lo nggak usah ngelawan, ntar capek sendiri," ucapnya lagi sambil membelai pipi merona Hinata dengan ibu jarinya, "Karena gue selalu mendapatkan apa yang gue mau. Termasuk elo... Hyuuga!"

"Atau sekarang gue panggil Hinata-chan aja kali ya kayak si _dobe_ manggil lo?" tanyanya dengan intonasi suara yang kembali santai seperti biasa, "Boleh? Hm?"

Hinata yang masih _shock_ dengan ciuman mendadak Menma hanya bisa melongo dan merasakan panas di seluruh wajahnya. Brengsek! Cowok itu mengambil ciuman pertamanya. Dan apa tadi dia menikmati ciuman itu? _Shit_! Masih terasa hangat dan basah di bibirnya. Lembut. Dan Hinata selalu menyukai segala sesuatu yang lembut.

"Oke. Karena kayaknya elo udah ngerti. Mending sekarang kita balik ke dalam. Kenalan lagi baik-baik sama nyokap gue. Nggak usah takut, keliatannya dia suka banget sama lo, jadi aman."

Menma menjauhkan dirinya dari Hinata dan meraih telapak tangan gadis itu kemudian menariknya untuk kembali memasuki ruang keluarga dimana para pengintip sudah kembali duduk manis menanti mereka.

"Dan masalah menantu dan kawin...," Menma sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya dan menatap Hinata dengan seringai jahil, "Elo nggak usah khawatir. Biar ntar gue yang ngomong sama nyokap buat berhenti membahas hal konyol itu, meskipun... gue nggak keberatan kalo emang elo juga mau dikawinin, sayang."

Hinata melongo mendengar beberapa kata ganjil yang diucapkan Menma. Menantu? Kawin? Sayang!? _What the_...!

Sialan! Apa yang akan terjadi dengannya setelah ini? dan kenapa dia malah manut saja dengan keinginan Menma dan pasrah saja dirinya kembali dihadapkan dengan makhluk-makhluk yang seandainya dia tahu mereka mengintip adegan ciumannya tadi, sudah pasti dia akan menenggelamkan diri di kolam renang keluarga Namikaze sampai mampus.

Tapi tidak, dia tidak tahu. Dan Menma akan menyimpan rahasia ini sampai waktunya tiba. Yang jelas cukup baginya sekarang mendapati sikap manut Hinata, gadis ini seperti meleleh hanya dengan kecupan kecil darinya. Benar-benar manis. Meskipun sebenarnya Menma pun tidak bisa menghentikan detak jantungnya yang menggila karena ciuman itu.

.

.

**Heartbeat: Chapter Two (End)**

.

.

_**Thank u^^**_

_**And, mind to review?**_


End file.
